Just like before
by Nekkoismyname
Summary: What if Tsuna and Byakurans lives had crossed before the time jump? What if Tsuna was somebody really important to Byakuran in a past life? Statutory rape, Yaoi, Lemon, M


Tsuna woke up in the dark. He had seen the Ten year Bazooka, he even felt it slide over him. He had to be in the future but why was it so dark here? With mild fear he raised his arms to meet a door? Pushing it open he realized he was laying down in a box of flowers. A coffin? All around him he could only see trees and sunshine casting shadows everywhere. He sat up to get a better view around him. He Heard a rustle in the trees before a young man stepped into the clearing. Tsuna knew better than to call out but at the same time he was terrified to find himself in a coffin. What the hell was he doing in ten years? He watched the Man notice him and walk closer. He didn't seem like an enemy. Tsuna had his pills and gloves ready before the man called out.

"Tsu-chan!" rang through the forest. It was a familiar sound, from a voice Tsuna could not quite place. However it sounded pleased and comfortable. The Man was full in focus now and Tsuna saw he wasn't quite a man. Maybe only a few years older than him. He had spiky white hair, a clean white uniform and a smile on his face. His Purple shaded eyes were shining above a interesting tattoo.

"Ive come to bring you home!" The white haired guy called as he stepped closer to the coffin. Tsuna stood up shakily. "Who are you?" Asked Tsuna in a curious tone. "How do you know me? And why are you calling me that? I don't know anyone who uses such a name for me."

The strange guy had finally reached close enough to Tsuna that he was a comfortable talking distance. Tsuna felt no negative feelings in his intuition so he stayed calm. "It is me Tsuna, cant you recognize me anymore? Byakuran?" Tsuna wracked his brain but he still could not recognize the strange name. He tried saying it, twisting his mouth on the sounds of it. Byakuran raised his arm to pat Tsuna on the head. "I'm sure your memory will come back to you, but its dangerous to stay in these woods too long. We should get going." Tsuna felt a pain in his chest and stepped back as a Blue haired woman in a cloak jumped from a nearby branch. "Sawada run! Get away from him!" She shouted. Tsuna gawked and twisted.

"Byakuran get away from him! How dare you!" She called out in anger. She aimed a weapon at the man named Byakuran. But it was much too late. He had already grabbed Tsuna by the waist and hefted him up bridal style into his arms. "oh lal-Chan. I cannot do that." He called to her in a sing song voice. Tsuna was shocked at the speed in which Byakuran had swept him up and the familiarity of being held. However he was terrified at how Byakurans eyes had narrowed when the woman shouted. "What are you planning Byakuran! What are you doing to him. LET HIM GO!" Lal Mirch shouted. " Kukukuku I could never do any harm to my little Tsu-chan. Don't you worry." Byakuran teased as he lay his head to nuzzle Tsunas' cheek. Tsuna had had enough and began to struggle against the arms that held him so securely, he felt the smallest prick near his nape. He almost didn't notice it until he found that his head was starting to feel fuzzy and the voices round him were growing dimmer. He stopped struggling and his eyes closed. His body was drawn closer to Byakurans chest

"What did you do to him!?" La Mirch shouted at Byakuran once she saw Tsuna stop struggling and go limp in the arms of Byakuran. "Oh nothing really. I just thought that Tsu-chan needed a short nap before you start filling his head with horrible lies. Byakurans purple eyes had gone completely serious. He watched as a silver haired man stepped into the clearing beside Lal Mirch. "You Damn bastard! Get away from the Tenth!" He raged as he pulled out a few sticks of dynamite. "Oh I really don't think you want to do that Gokudera-kun. You may end up hurting him on accident." Byakuran said pointedly.

"What are you planning on doing to him you Milifiore bastard!" Shouted Gokudera. Never taking his eyes off Tsuna. "I could never do anything bad to my little Tsu-chan." Byakuran said clutching Tsuna protectively. "The Tenth isn't yours Byakuran! Never was! Never will be!" Gokudera fumed at the nerve of Byakuran. How dare that bastard kidnap the Tenth, How dare he kill him. Was he planning on killing Tsunas younger self too?

"Oh Gokudera-kun. Tsu-chan is mine. He was mine. So long ago. and now I will never have to give him up again. now I have another chance and I wont mess up twice. I didn't want to kill him you know. It was an accident." Byakuran said these things in a even monotone that was unmistakably sad. "I.. I don't believe you!" Gokudera spat out. "Why would anyone purposely kill his own baby brother?" Byakuran snarled. "BROTHER!?" Scoffed Lal Mirch." You expect us to believe that? Sawada has no siblings!" A quiet Whumph whump sound was growing closer to their location. the air was starting to move. "You know. I dont really care for all this conversation. I have to get Tsu-chan home so. I bid you all a sweet farewell." Byakuran raised his arm as a ladder descended from a Milifiore helicopter. Tsuna was still breathing so sweetly against him as the helicopter bore them away home. Lal Mirch and Gokudera covered their eyes with their arms as the helicopter flung dust and leaves around the clearing before finally leaving.

"DAMMIT. GOD DAMN." Gokudera swore and punched the ground where the ladder had been only moments ago. "There was nothing we could have done Gokudera. Not without hurting him ourselves." Lal Mirch said as she laid a comforting hand on the Storm Guardians shoulders and felt them clench. Suddenly in a cloud of pink smoke. A younger version of Gokudera was sitting on the ground clutching a convenience store bag. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!? Gokudera shouted. Lal Mirch really didn't want to tell him. But she did anyways.

At the Milifiore home base in Japan.

It was a short trip to the home base but Byakuran held onto Tsuna the entire way. He did not know when the sedative would wear off and he wanted to hold onto this moment for as long as he could.

"Byakuran-sama. We will be landing shortly." Said the nameless pilot. Byakuran focused his gaze on the small form folded into his arms. The heavy lashes framing large eyes. The messy brown hair he wanted to ruffle like old times. Finally Tsuna was his again and this time he would kill anyone in his way.

The helicopter landed on the private helipad at the Milifiore base and even though there were plenty of people to help, Byakuran took it on himself to carry Tsuna on his own in the base. There were a few glances their way but Byakuran carried Tsuna into his own large quarters. Carried him over to his own bed and tucked him in with a small kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well Tsu-chan I have been waiting so very long for you." Byakuran closed the doors to his apartments and noticed a red haired man walking towards him. "Ahhh Sho-can. it's you." He waved Shoichi closer."Who was that kid you brought in here Byakuran? The whole base is in a tizzy about it..." Shoichi narrowed his eyes. "Is it him? Where did you find him?"

"Exactly where I thought he was Sho-chan. and now there is work to be done if we are to keep the Vongola away from him. I need to make some calls. So if you could send me the papers ill contact the other branch heads myself. Oh and put these in a safe place." Byakuran handed a pair of mittens and a small pill container to Shoichi who took them and left to follow his orders.

Tsuna again wakes up in a unfamiliar place. His hands grip the blankets covering him. He looks around and sees nothing he recognizes. It's like a lavish hotel room he could never afford to go to. So much space on a bed that Tsuna himself feels small and childish. Theres a side table with a single ornate picture frame and he reaches for it. His fingers stop half way when he recognizes the people in the picture. It was him? No older than four or five maybe. Sitting on the lap of someone only a bit taller than him. A boy with white hair and purple eyes. Both children are smiling. Tsuna dropped his hand in disbelief. Tears came rushing out of his eyes as a memory clicked into places. "Bya-Nii." Was all he could say in his shock.

"You don't know what I went though to get that picture back Tsu-chan." Byakuran slid into view beside the bed. "Mama and Papa did all they could to take you away from me didn't they." Byakuran lifted the picture from from the table and smiled sadly at it. "This is all I had of you for the last 20 years."

"Bya-Nii!" Tsuna forced himself up and buried himself into Byakurans shirts. "Im so sorry! I didn't mean it! Its all my fault! It should have been me that went away! Tsuna sobbed into Byakurans shoulder. Great ugly tears filled with regret and loneliness.

"It never would have been like that Tsu-chan. Like they could give up their son in favor of a strangers orphan. It's played out that way time after time. And I was just dumped again. Byakuran rested his arms on Tsunas back in a comforting hug. "They just could not understand what we had. Our closeness and our feelings for each other. Right Tsu- chan? Byakuran lifted Tsunas face so he could look him in the eyes. He pondered the Vongolas face for a second before kissing Tsuna on the lips softly. Tsunas eyes widened as his memories came flooding back. Meeting Byakuran for the first time. His Mother and Father calling him his big brother. Sleeping in the same nursery room. Byakuran teaching him how to play with the baseball. How to ride a bike with his training wheels. The first time Byakuran climbed into bed with him. What they did together. And when a bruise caught Mamas eyes and she forced him to tell her what happened. Mama and Papa telling him Byakuran was going away and they would never see him again. Tsuna cried for days and Mama took him to doctors. Lots of doctors that talked to him. Made him think his brother wasn't real until one day. Tsuna smiled and forgot he had a brother. Tsuna became Dame-Tsuna. No good Tsuna. Because he had no one to show him what to do.

Tsuna had cried out all his tears and lay spent on the lap of his brother soft breaths out of the wracking sobs. Byakuran lazily playing with his hair. Byakuran tucked Tsuna back in, Then he undressed and lay beside him. Finally they were together again. Against everything the adults in their lives had done. Tsuna was back, and this time he would keep him.

Byakuran was the first to wake up. He was always an early riser. It had to be about a hour after dawn. His arms were wrapped around Tsuna. Tsuna was cradled into his neck just like he remembered. Byakuran smelled Tsunas strawberry shampoo and sweet breath. "You were always so cute Tsu-chan." Byakuran leaned in close to kiss Tsuna and felt a little twinge when Tsunas lips responded back. Tsunas eyes fluttered open and the boy smiled. That was all that Brakuran needed. He pulled Tsuna closer and kissed him again. This time deeper, less sweetness and more passion. With all the feelings he had in the last twenty years being unbottled. His tongue licked at Tsunas lips until they parted for him. Byakurans and Tsunas tongues dancing until they needed air.

Byakuran moved quickly to straddle the younger boy. Kissed him again until both their breathing was ragged. Byakuran could feel the small lump under his own and reached unto Tsunas pants to cup it. Tsuna turned a shade redder and gasped at Byakuran. "Such pretty reactions Tsu-chan. It looks like you haven't changed at all. Still so innocent." Byakuran was pleased that after all the time Tsuna still reacted so sweetly. "Bya-nii" Gasped Tsuna his eyes glazing over. "Oh no Tsu-chan. You cant go off yet we still have some time." Byakuran removed his hands from Tsunas arousal and relieved him of his pants and shorts quickly. Ignoring Tsunas pleading and grinding hips he raised his thumb to his mouth and licked some of Tsunas precum off of it. He then lowered his head to Tsunas chest and tweaked the small dusky nipples with his teeth until they stood up straight. Tsuna was making such pretty moaning sounds that Byakuran almost could not contain himself. He knew he was running out of time.

Reaching into the bedside table Byakuran brought out a small tube. Tsuna was starting to thrash and that would not do so Byakuran held him down at Tsunas hips and lifted his legs to his shoulders in one fluid motion. His fingers generously coated in lubricant he watched Tsunas expressions as he pushed first one finger. Then a second past the ring of muscle that held him from happiness. A crook of his finger and Tsuna strained against his fingers bringing them deeper inside. Byakuran scissored his fingers inside Tsuna. Preparing him as lovingly as he could. Tsuna was now a writhing mess of sweat and noise. Tsuna had always been quiet before but now Byakuran could now enjoy the sounds that he made. "Bya-nii! Im.. do it!" Tsuna managed to get out. Byakuran obliged and lined himself with Tsunas anus. Using his fingers to guide he slowly pushed the head of his penis into his Tsu-chan. It was hot, and tight. He buried himself in one thrust deep inside Tsunas body and saw stars. It fit as perfect as he had remembered.

Tsuna gasped at the long forgotten pain, pleasure and sense of fullness his brothers penis had given him. But now Byakuran couldn't ignore Tsunas own aroused flesh and so he took hold of it and started pumping a rhythm that matched his own thrusts into the boy. tsuna panted and writhed under him. His eyes glassy and his mouth open and drooling lewdly. "Lets come together Tsu-chan" Byakuran panted. He was so close as he thrust deeper into Tsuna exactly where he knew that wonderful spot was. Tsuna's anus clinched in reflex bringing Byakuran release deep in the bowels of his love just as Tsuna called out his name. spurting a hot sticky mess onto both him and Byakuran. Tsuna could no longer move, he couldn't even drop his legs from Byakurans shoulders. So Byakuran lay Tsunas legs down and then laid beside him as Tsuna lay with his eyes open and glassy, flushed and sticky.

Byakuran knew that Tsuna would reject him later. That he would try to go back to the Vongola. There was only one thing he could do so he put is hand over Tsunas face as it began to glow with power. When he took his hand away Tsunas eyes were closed and Byakuran knew Tuna would never leave him. His brothers soul was his. Byakuran began to think about where he wanted to take his brother next. They really should bathe but with a lifetime of pent up feelings Byakuran wondered if Tsuna would even be able to walk later. It didn't matter anyways. Tsuna was now his, and no one could take him away . There was plenty of time now.


End file.
